


Leo and Percy : Scarred

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (It's the worst crime of all.), (Oh well.), (Schist that was a spoiler.), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crime, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I continued it for Thorgirl1, I tried importing this but it failed so, Kidnapping, M/M, MWUHAHAHAHHAHa, Mourning, Multi, Oh wait I'm the author, Originally on Wattpad, SOMEONE SAVE MY BABIES, School, She's amazhang, This is making it sound like a horror story but it isn't trust me, Violence, WARNING:I KNOW NOTHING OF AMERICAN SCHOOL SO DON'T KILL ME IF I GET IT WRONG PLEASE, Whipping, alchohol abuse, missing people, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Leo and Percy are mortals. Both their mothers died when they were young and their fathers left. They both live with their abusive step-fathers in a conjoined house.</p><p>What will happen when a certain set of siblings *cough*Nico and Hazel *cough* appear at their school? Will they be able to keep it a secret? Or will the truth come out?</p><p>I officially suck at descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> DISCALIMER: i only own the plot
> 
> Originally on Wattpad
> 
> Thank Thorgirl1 for me continuing it.

Percy sits next to the window in the classroom. None of the questions make any sense. He's going to fail this test. Gabe won't be happy. When Gabe's not happy, the beatings are worse. And he's never happy.

Leo glances over at Percy. He's also struggling with the test. The bell is going to go in five minutes. He had to work faster if he was even going to have a chance and getting a passing grade on this thing. And he needs a passing grade or Graham will kill him. Maybe even literally.

Jason glares at his paper. If he was actually tought this stuff the teacher would have an excuse but it had never even come up in class. He couldn't afford to fail. His place on the football team was already on thin ice.

Annabeth sighs and closes her paper. She had finished half an hour ago. She'd gone over it three times and re-written her answers twice. She wishes she could just leave. She can't even make small talk because she's mute currently. She's having an operation on her vocal cords tonight.

Piper hasn't even got a test. The teacher insists she do it the next day because 'she's having an off day'. Every day is an off day. She'd rather do it today than wait until tomorrow. Chances were she'd be even worse.

Frank reads the questions easily. Trouble is, he doesn't know the answers. They're all about famous authors and mathematicians. How is anyone meant to know this?

Thalia leans back in her chair. She's not even trying. She'll just fail anyway. Her choppy black hair falls in front of her face. She pushes it back.

Rachel just draws on her paper. She's going to be an artist, so who cares if she gets this test right? Drawing and writing are rather different.

Clarisse the test to shreds with anger. She hates tests. She'd rather a good fight any day.

None of them know what secret lurks behind Leo and Percy's fake smiles. They buy the act. No one suspects a thing. But they will, they will soon.

 

Nico shoves his clothes in the draw. Another new house. Another new school. If he has to move one more time because of his fathers business, he'll just snap. That business took Bianca from him. He detests it.

Hazel wishes she had just stayed in the orphanage. If she had never got adopted, she would never had met John and she would never have got her heart broken so badly....


	2. Percy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Leo get to their house. Injuries ensue.

BRRING BRRING BRRING BRRING (school bell obviously )

I stood straight up from my seat and handed in my paper. I already knew I'd failed. I snatched up my bag and waited outside the door for Leo. The two of us might as well have been brothers. Leo came rushing out the class room and we both ran outside to the bus stop, praying we hadn't missed it. We were in luck. The two of us leaped onto the bus and collapsed on seats.

I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes. My shoulder still throbbed from it being rammed against the wall by Gabe last night. I also had two massive bruises on my chest and too many to count cuts all over my body. Leo hadn't fared any better.

The bus squeaked to a stop and I opened my eyes. It was our stop. I shook Leo and we both stepped off, ignoring the looks we were getting from other people on the bus. My house was a terraced one, joined on to Leo's. They were joined through a door in the centre.

I stepped up to the door and waved to Leo. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and stepped inside. I couldn't see Gabe, so I tried to sneak upstairs. Unfortunately, as soon as I took my first step up, someone grabbed my backpack and pulled me down. I was pushed roughly to the floor.

"Where you been brat!?" Gabe yelled. His breath smelled of alcohol. "You are one minute late!" He threw a punch at my jaw. Then he grabbed threw his beer bottle at my head, which embedded several pieces of glass there, which made me cry out in pain.

"Shut it brat!" He spat. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and slammed my head into the wall several times. Spots danced in front of my eyes and I fought not to blackout. Gabe released his grip on my neck and I slumped to the floor. He then proceeded to kick every part of my body. Blood flowed from several wounds. Tears streamed down my face.

"Men don't cry!" He roared and kicked me harder.

Well that's nice, but I'm not a man, I'm 12! I yelled in my head.

He stepped on my jaw, which caused me to cry out in pain. But he wasn't done there.

He unwound his belt from his waist. I tried to back away, but he stepped on my ankle. My eyes were wide with fear. The belt came down hard and cracked against my back. I cried harder. I could hear cries coming from next door, which meant Leo was getting similar treatment. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about it.

Gabe whipped me a few more times before walking off into the kitchen. I lay there in pain for a moment. Then I crawled to my feet and dragged myself upstairs.

I limped into the bathroom and tried to mop up the blood. I didn't have much luck with that so I pulled out the glass fro my cheek. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain. My ribs burned with pain when I even nudged them, which probably meant they were broken. Great.

I cleaned up best I could before climbing out the window on to the 'balcony' me and Leo meet on. after times like this. It was really the roof from the room below.

Leo was already there. He had a large bruise on his jaw, and goodness knows how many other wounds.

"Hey." He said.  
"Hey."

We just sit there for a while. Then I fall asleep from pure exhaustion.


	3. Leo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School....
> 
>  
> 
> ....AND OH NO IT'S THE ENEMY

I woke up, still on the 'balcony' next to Percy. Hastily, I checked my watch, and realised we had half an hour to get to school.

"Wake up Perce!" I hissed, shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Oh nothing, except we have half an hour till school and you know what will happen if we're late!"

Percy got up hastily. He knew as well as I did that getting detention was near fatal and we had been told multiple times if we were late again we would get detention for a week. A bit harsh really.

I quickly made sure all my scars were covered and snatched up my bag. For once my door didn't squeak as I opened it and tip-toed downstairs. Taking a peek into the living room, I saw Graham crashed on the sofa, beer bottle in hand. No change there then.

I waited outside the house for thirty seconds before Percy came out. The two of us sprinted full force in the direction of school, knowing waiting for a bus would take too long.

Quite literally one minute before the bell rang, we were in the yard, breathing heavily. There was no time for rest though. We had maths first, which was fortunately very near the entrance.

"Valdez, Jackson, nice to see you're on time for once," Said our teacher, Mr Johns "Let's see if you can make that a regular occurrence."

We went to our seats quickly, sitting down just as the bell rang. We shared a smile. It had been a while since we'd heard that sound in class.

"Right class, today we will be learning algebra. Again." He went on about finding some triangles X and squaring it. Seriously, what job requires you to find someone's ex? Er, X. Near enough.

I tuned out for most of the lesson. Who cared about maths when you had metal work next? Certainly not I.

 

Eventually the bell did ring and everyone left the class. Percy headed off towards marine biology. He had this weird obsession with the ocean.

"Hey, Leo!" Someone calls. I turn around. It's Jason.

"Hey dude." I say grinning. Jason has been my friend ever since we started high school.

"Did you hear? There are new kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque. They're siblings so why they have different surnames beats me."

"Me and Percy do to."

"Well you're not actually brothers."

"That hurts Jase. That really hurts,"

"Oh shut up. We're gonna be late for metal work."

He's right. We're not quite as late as first lesson, but it's close.

Our teacher is called Mr Hephae. Pronounced Hep-Fay I think. Never was quite sure.   
"Today we're going to be making animated key-chains. To do that, you need to fetch a keyring, gears, wires and however much metal you think you'll need for your design from the back of the classroom."

So we do. I decide on a dragon, since dragons are awesome. Jason ends up collecting stuff for an eagle. We both go back to our desk and wait for Mr Hephae's permission to start.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" He questions. Everyone apart from a few newbies chorused yes. While Mr Hephae went to help those who needed it, I started on my project. Gently sculpted wings slide onto a bulky but sophisticated body. Mechanics was my happy place.

When I'm done - which is about forty minutes later - the dragon I decided to name Festus had wings, a head, four legs and a tail. The majority of him is bronze coloured, with his eyes being green and hid claws being black.

"Woah Leo," Jason said "You're really good at this."

"Thank you Jase. I know."

He smiles and rolls his eyes. I help him with his project for a bit and it ends up quite good, even if I do say so myself. Then the bell rings. For once I'm not happy about that.

We meet the rest of the demi-gods in the canteen. Maybe I should explain that.

There are probably tons of cliques in school, but I only really associate with three - the Titans, the Giants and the Demi-gods. The Demi-gods are my group and sworn enemies with both the Titans and the Giants. Demi-god members are : Jason, Me, Percy, Thalia. Piper, Travis, Connor, Katie, Miranda,Clarisse, Chris and Frank. Giant members are : Octavian, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen and this weird girl called Gaia. Titan members are : Luke, Ethan, Annabeth, Lou-Ellen, Cecil and a guy called Kronos. They have an alliance, mostly because Kronos and Gaia are cousins. So that makes up for them having smaller numbers than us.

"Leo! How was metalwork?" Percy asks.

"It was good. I made this." I held Festus up for him to see.

"Woah. That's really good."

"You're the second person to say that. I'm getting a fan-club!"

"As if."

Jason was having a conversation with Piper amidst all this. Those two should definitely go out.

"Sooooooo," I say "How was marine biology?"

"Wasn't bad. We had a supply so it was kinda boring."

"Shame. What have we got next again?"

Percy checked his phone, since he'd made a copy of both the timetables on it. Mine has been broken months ago.

He groaned. "We've got gym." He said.

I groaned. Gym was terrible. Not only because we had to somehow change out of sight, but because of Luke and the gang too. 

Thalia finally appears.

"Thals! Where have you been?" Questions Percy.

"Ran into the Titans on the way. You'd be surprised how easily they can be distracted though."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if you make up some garbage about teacher patrol they start looking around and you can run for it. Unfortunately it's more of a between class thing."

I'm about to say something, but then the bell rings. Everyone gets up and goes off towards their classes. Clarisse had gym with us, so there's three of us rather than two.

Today Coach Hedge is teaching. "Alright, listen up cupcakes. Today we're doing an obstacle course. That means jogging bottoms and shirts. Now go, get changed!"

Me and Percy head to our spot behind some lockers. We might as well be brothers so it's not awkward. We get changed into the spare kit quickly and head outside.

"Everyone here? Cause if they're not, they're in trouble! Anyway, I've set up multiple of the same course so you don't have to queue. Go on, get going!" Coach Hedge barked.

We ran off quickly to avoid push-ups. Before we could get far however, someone grabbed my from behind and pulled me behind the derelict storeroom that hasn't been taken down for some reason.

Someone else grabs Percy. Clarisse wouldn't have this problem, even the Giants/Titans knew not to mess with her, but she was off in the girls class.

"Well I don't know if you were hoping to get off this time or hoping for Clarisse to come to the rescue, but neither of them are going to happen." Says Luke, snarling at us.


	4. Clarisse III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse saves the day.
> 
> And what is this sorcery? A POV change? WITCHCRAFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Clarisse is a bit out of character. I also don't really care, we know she can be kind sometimes.

I wandered across the field away from Ms Nike. Not because I was skipping of course, but because she had sent me with a message to Coach Hedge. Though skipping was quite appealing with her as my teacher.

On the way, I just so happened to pass the derelict building. There was a commotion coming from behind it.

I continued past, then backed up again because not only were Luke's gang missing from the class, Percy and Leo were too. I may not be a genius, but I didn't need to be really.

Checking Coach hadn't seen me yet, I ran behind and found some of the Titans beating up Leo and Percy.

I went up to Ethan and punched him in the face. He tried to defend himself but I was mad. I pushed him to the ground and kicked his head. Then I turned to Luke and Cecil who had been standing there stupidly. I kicked Cecil's knees out and shoved him into the wall. Luke swung a punch at me, but I ducked and rammed my elbow into his jaw. Before he could recover I punched him in the chest and sent him sprawling.

Pretty soon they got up, but one look at my expression told them fighting would not be good for their health and they left.

I turned to the others, about to make some smart comment like 'Hey, thanks for the assist.' when I noticed how badly hurt they were. Prissy was unconscious.

After about fifteen minutes half dragging Percy, we made it to the nurses office. Nice of me I know. Me and Percy didn't have a pleasant history. But we had common enemies and needed to stand together.

"What happened to them?" Asked a wide eyed nurse (Cliché alarm! Cliché alarm!)

"I didn't see." I told her. It wasn't exactly a lie.

Leo was hesitant to let her look at him, which confused me, it couldn't be that bad, but she didn't give him a choice.

I went to slip out.

"Clarisse," Leo said to me quietly before I did "Thanks."

I smiled slightly. "What are friends for?" And I left.

 

I finally got to Coach Hedge and gave him the message about some stupid race. He told me to tell Ms Nike 'Bring it on!'.

I ran back across to Ms Nike. She shook her fist in Coach's direction before telling me to join the other girls.

"Today we're doing wrestling! And if any of you even think about not trying, you're getting detention for the rest of term!" She then read out a list of partner groups. I was with one of the girls that looked like they'd blow over in the wind. I mean come on.

Ms Nike blew her whistle to start. Within ten seconds my opponent was on the floor. Honestly.

"Aanndd La Rue is the first to win! As usual."

Those who won out of their partner groups were grouped again. This continued until there were only four of us left : Me, Courtney, Patrycia and Jenny.

Patrycia and Jenny were paired up, which left me with Courtney. She was okay at wrestling, but got tired easily.

It took longer to bring her down, maybe as long as thirty seconds. Out of the other pair, Jenny was the winner. We stood opposite each other, waiting for the signal.

"Three," Ms Nike called out "Two, one, zero!"

I immediately upper-cutted Jenny's jaw and leaped to the side and she retaliated. I took a blow to my side, and I quickly punched my opponent in the face. Twice.

After that, it was a simple job to grab her shoulders and throw her to the ground. 

"The winner is Clarisse! No surprise there. The rest of you need to sharpen up!"

She handed me one of those fake party medals. I tuck it in my pocket to put with the others. In the trash. 

We all head back to the changing rooms and get changed. Then the bell rings ad I head off to next class.

 

Nico POV (Gasp! A point of view change! What is this wizardry?)

I trudged through the halls, searching for the science block. Gym had sucked. Massively.

At least that hadn't changed.

This was the third time I'd moved schools. I was getting fed up of learning schedules and routes. Hazel probably felt the same way. I hadn't asked her yet because we hadn't been in any of the same classes yet and I couldn't find her at break.

As I wandered, I ended up crashing into someone.

"Watch it!" They yelled.

"Sorry." I murmered.

The girl I'd bumped into was bulky and had brown hair. She looked as if she was going to beat me to a pulp, but then she glanced behind me and sneered.

"Not the nicest welcome I've ever received." Commented the newcomer. He was tall and blonde haired with a scar going across his eye and onto his cheek.

"Maybe that's because I'm not happy with you right now. Come to think of it, I'm never happy with you because we hate each other!!!!!" the girl said, rolling her eyes.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours actually."

"And how did you decide that how?"

"You saying - and I quote - 'Who would want to hang out with you lot? I've got ideas and you don't come into them?' "

"I never said that."

"Oh yes you did. Ask anyone who's been here since seventh grade."

I was still standing in the middle of this, so I began to walk away.

"And you had absolutely nothing to do with it. Of course."

"I didn't say that. I just enforced it. Why are you talking to me anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the incident earlier."

"The incident in which I stopped you beating up my friends?"

I guessed there was a lot of history between these two.

"Yes. That one."

"What is there to talk about? You want a rematch?"

The boy was saved from replying by the bell ringing, which reminded me I still hadn't found my lesson.

I asked a girl with red hair who informed me science was to the left and up the stairs.

I followed the directions and eventually made it to my lesson. Except it was the wrong classroom so I had to leave again and search each room.

Science was no better than gym.

 

Annabeth POV

I roughly pushed the english door open. I was not in a good mood.

First of all, my dad tells me we can't go to the library today because my step mom wanted to take Bobby and Matthew to the fair. I wasn't invited.

And then there was the whole Clarisse Vs Titans thing in third period. 3 v 1, but we'd still lost. Ultra embarrassing.

I took a deep breath. Surely nothing else bad could happen.

I should really learn not to say that.


	5. Percy IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice knowing ya Perce!
> 
> The teacher is so cruel.

I slumped down in my desk. English was even worse than maths. Who cares what a metaphor is?

Annabeth Chase walked in the room, scowling. I don't see why. She hadn't been beaten up this morning.

"Alright class, settle down!" called our teacher, Miss Vaughn. The chatter gradually quietened down.

"Today we will be doing a project in partners-" Everyone lunged for there friends. "Which I have chosen!" She interrupted. There were groans all around the classroom.

"Listen for your name. Rachel and Freya, Grover and Tyson....." I tuned out for a moment, then heard my name. "Percy and Annabeth...."

I locked eyes with Annabeth from across the classroom, our expressions morphed with horror. We could barely be in the same room together, let alone do a project!

No amount of protest would make Miss Vaughn change her mind. So we had no choice but to sit at a table and glare at each other.

"Well I don't know about you, but I want to get a good grade for this project so we'd best get working." Annabeth said finally.

"Well if we actually knew what we were doing..."

"It's on a sheet. I'll go get one." Annabeth replies, practically growling. 

The sheet says we had to research the origin of the english language and put it into a presentation.

"Well I hope you know more than I do, because my knowledge expands only to that of some words coming from latin." I say, huffing.

"That sentence makes literally no sense," Annabeth replied "And the whole point of this project is to do research!"

"Oh shut up."

Miss Vaughn spent the rest of the lesson explaining to people who don't get it and teaching the very basics. At long last the bell rings and I couldn't get out the room quick enough.

I walked briskly to the canteen. Most of the gang was already there.

"Guys!" I announced "I'm doing a project with Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase!"

"Ouch!" Leo said "Nice knowing you!"


	6. Hazel V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot deepens.
> 
> Not a lot to say about this really.

I pushed the classroom door open hurriedly. The students that were already there stared at me as I entered.

"Ah, you must be Hazel," said the teacher at the front. "I'm Mr Richards. Take a seat next to Percy." He turned back to the board, showing his bald patch in the middle of a mop of brown hair.

Figuring out Percy was the boy at the back with no one next to him, I went over and sat down.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

Something seemed off about Percy. Distracted somehow.

"I'm sure they were here somewhere..." Mr Richards muttered. "Alright class, I'll be right back. I need to find some worksheets." He quickly nipped out of the classroom.

At the front of the classroom, a brown haired boy grinned mischievously and held up some papers. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Typical Travis." Percy said between laughs. I guessed he did that sort of thing a lot. 

But unlike everyone else's, Percy's laughter didn't seem real. I'd became good at reading people which meant I could tell something was wrong. 

Mr Richards came back into the classroom. "Strange, I couldn't find the sheets any where. So we'll so a quiz instead." There was a bit of protest, but a quiz was better than actual work.

After handing out paper into pairs, Mr Richards began. "Question one : Which mountain was the throne room of the Greek gods on?" I didn't know a lot about gods, but I was pretty sure the answer was Mount Olympus. Percy agreed, so we put it down on the paper.

"Question two : Who was the Roman goddess of Love?" Venus.

"Question three : Odin was the ruler of which type of gods?" Norse gods.

That went on for a while. It got boring pretty fast, so eventually Mr Richards just gave up. We had a free lesson after that. (Mr Richards is one of my actual teachers. He's awesome. Things you didn't need to know.....)

I grabbed my sketchbook from my bag and started drawing. Without realising, I drew the guy who helped me find my first lesson. He had a stocky build and a military style hair cut. And he still managed to be cute.

I blinked. Had I really just thought that?

Shaking my head, I turned the page of my sketchbook and began drawing the park outside our new house. Currently, it was my favourite place in the world. There was a motorway on one side and a shopping centre on the other, but when you entered the forest you could really get lost in the wilderness.

*RINGINGINGINGINGING*

*RING*

(Don't even ask what that was.)

I stuffed my things into my bag and headed out the door. Nico had been looking for the science block, so he would have had science. No duh.

I tracked him down eventually, and we headed to the canteen. Six lessons a day was a new concept - and hungry work. 

 

Thalia POV

I walked down the corridor towards the canteen. Well, sprinted would have been a better word. Reyna was on my tail. For the third time today. 

I rammed my shoulder into the door, meaning I was home straight. 

Well, I would have been if I hadn't crashed into a girl with cinnamon brown hair. 

We both crashed to the ground.  
"Oof!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, getting up. 

I saw Reyna approaching the doors.

"Gotta go!"

I dashed across the canteen, all the way to the corner of the Demi. Terrible name, but the corner was a no go zone for any Titan or Giant, and they knew it.

I sat down and tried I hadn't sprinted all the way across school, back, fell on the ground and to here.

Note 'Tried'.

"Alright, spill. What happened?" Percy asked. 

"Nothing...."

"Yeah right," Leo said "Seriously, you're panting hard, denying anything happened terribly and keep glancing over your shoulder. We-are-not-buying-it."

I went red and sighed. I had been looking over my shoulder a lot. 

"Oh, I just got chased by Ra Ra across the entire school. Twice."

"What did you do this time?" Jason groaned.

"Nothing! Well, sort of...."

"Thalia...."

"Ok, ok! I may or may not have called her Ra Ra to her face."

"How am I the moron of this group?" Leo complained.

"Cus you are." Connor said, having snuck up on us.

"Jeez!" Leo yelped "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Connor shrugged, taking a seat "So, Thals - Ra Ra to Reyna's face? Really!?"

"Hey, she said Miranda was a shiesh kebab. Consider yourself in debt."

"She said I was a what?!" Miranda exclaimed from behind us.

"Have you had lessons from Connor or something?! He did that exact same thing 10 seconds ago!" I said, throwing my hands in exasperation.

"Nah, I'm naturally stealthy."

" 'Randa! You totally abandoned us back there!" Came a voice behind us - again. It was Katie, along with Travis.

"It's not my fault you wandered off!"

"I told you we were getting stuff from our lockers!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

Miranda was about to reply, but I stepped in.

"Guys, we have other things to worry about. Like, where the hell is Clarisse?!"

It was a fair question. Everyone spun round, only just noticing she was missing.

"Ya know, if Chris wasn't off sick he'd be freaking out right now." Leo commented.

"Everyone, in pairs and search!" Percy said.

I went with Frank to the west block. 

"Okay," Frank began "There's only one reason Clarisse would miss the meet up - she was held up by either the Titans or Giants."

"Right," I continued "If I were one of them, how would I hold someone like her up?" I mused.

"Probably just say she was scared."

"It's weird how simple yet genius your answers are."

We dashed along the corridors, calling her name. Frank and Clarisse were sort of cousins, so he was getting worried.

"Frank, don't worry. This is Clarisse."

"She can't defend herself from 11 people, plus whoever they manage to rope in!"

There are times when I hate his logic.

 

It wasn't long before we heard signs of a scuffle in the approaching corridor.

I rounded a corner a spotted someone running through a doorway.

"There!" I hissed.

Frank went ahead and I waited just outside.

*CRASH*

I spun round as I heard something break to pieces behind me.


	7. Thalia VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU LOST HIM?!?!?! REALLY?!??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I even start, I know I messed the school schedule. I'm working on making a schedule for each of the characters, so I can keep track better. For future reference, here is the frame for the school day :
> 
> Lesson 1  
> Lesson 2  
> Break  
> Lesson 3  
> Lesson 4  
> Lesson 5  
> Lunch  
> Lesson 6
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy!

Shards of a probably once beautiful vase lay across the floor. Smashing vases weren't uncommon. I mean, a single person breaks a whole bunch in their lifetime.

But vases smashing when they hadn't been there in the first place - that was beyond rare.

I carefully scanned the nearby doorways. Nothing. But then how did the vase break?

Another question : How had Frank not heard it and come running.

A shiver ran down my spine. Something wasn't right. I went to open the door Frank had gone through.

It was locked.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the lights went out.

'This is seriously turning into an action thriller', I thought, glancing around. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed a small shape, next to one of the classroom doors. Making the stupidest possible decision, I approached it.

I paused a couple of metres away. 'What if it's a bomb?' I thought.

I silently scoffed at my own stupidity. Making an assumption that it was either the titans or the giants that put it there, where would they have gotten a bomb? We were barely teenagers for gods sake. I was thinking about this like I was on a battlefield!

I breathed in deeply. Just inspect the thing. Piece of cake.

Before I could, my ringtone rang out, breaking the silence and nearly giving me a heart attack. I huffed and answered it, sadly silencing Green Day.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Thals." It was Percy.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I called to tell you something really -"

"Never would I have guessed."

"Just listen, okay? Whoever's making trouble for Clarisse, it's no one we know."

I froze. "What?"

"It's not the Giants, or Titans, or any students as far as we can tell."

"So.... you're saying we've got a bunch of strangers - most likely armed - in school, attacking Clarisse?"

"You have a way of putting things. And there's something else..."

"Oh great."

"Yeah... Luke and Annabeth found a weird package on the way to the canteen. It had like, a half hey inside it. And Gwen and Dakota found a box, which the half key fits in, but it's missing the other half."

"Uh... you know that package, they found the key in...."

"Yeah...?"

"Was it about the size of someone's hand and wrapped with red paper?"

"It was, yes. Why?"

"Well duh, kelp head, I found another one like it."

"Opened it yet?"

"Nope. I gotta go find Frank f-fir..." I trailed off, realisation dawning on me. Frank had gone to investigate the hallway, which most likely had ARMED people in it.

"You lost Frank?! With armed people on the loose!?"

I didn't reply, cursing myself for my stupidity. I ended the call, thrust the package into my pocket and sprinted back to the locked doorway.

"Okay," I muttered to myself "If my virtual map is correct, there's an alternate way through here from upstairs..."

The package kept falling onto the floor, so I shoved it into my backpack along with my phone. I sprinted towards the stairs at the end or the corridor.

Only then did I actually think about something that had been nagging at me for a while.

I stumbled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. 'Where was everyone?'

Even at lunch, there would still be teachers in classrooms, truants hanging in the corridors. Had I simply missed a memo? Was there a special event? Or was there something more sinister going on?

Again, this was sounding like an action thriller.

Part of me knew this whole thing was stupid. I was 12, barely in high school and here I was, searching for a friend in the same situation. Who had, in turn, been searching for another friend who had been held up from a meeting of friends, defending that same group of friends.And now people from that group of friends were searching for the friend defending us. And helping us with the stupidness were the people who we'd thought were holding her up in the first place . To top it all off, the door had magically locked and a vase had literally appeared out of nowhere. Except that was impossible, so to avoid melting my brain, I had to assume someone from the group that had actually held Clarisse up had thrown it -.

I stopped halfway up the stairs. Someone from the group had thrown it. So...

Someone. From.The.Armed.Group.Had.Been.In.The.Same.Corridor.As.Me.

I swallowed.Not now. I couldn't think like that. Not after what happened to Bianca.

I hurried up the remaining stairs. My internal compass spun wildly, pointing towards another door. I half expected it to be locked as well, but it wasn't.

I stepped through the doorway, glancing round for threats. And again with the action thriller. I needed to stop thinking like this or I'd go crazy.

I took a deep breath. Just walk. Frank needs you. And, by extension, Clarisse too.

So I walked. My footsteps echoed on the hard floor. After what seemed like hours, I heard noises up ahead.

I peered around the next corner and nearly ran back immediately. There were six stocky, six foot men standing around, looking bored.

I briefly wondered how they hadn't at least heard me already. But my attention was drawn away as soon as I had the thought, by two slumped figures, next to the wall. One male, one female, and both were bound tightly.

"How long do we have to wait?" One of the men grumbled, removing headphones from his ears.

Oh. So that was why they hadn't heard me.

"Heck if I know," Another grumbled "Big H just said we had to wait to get the other one."

That either meant they were waiting for me or there was someone else they wanted. On that point, WHY WERE THEY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?

"I still think big H is a terrible name," another put in. He sounded younger "I mean, it's cliché."

"It's not his actual nickname. It's just easier than Hyzanthicruno."

"I see your point."

At this point I lost interest. I started to plot a distraction, but just then footsteps sounded behind be and someone grabbed my shoulder.

 

Percy POV (Time switch BTW)

Thalia ended the phone call, which was quite irritating. 'Oh, I lost Frank with armed people on the loose and I found the other half of the key! Goodbye!'. Seriously.

"So what, did she say?"Leo questioned.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Leo glanced at Katie briefly. "Uh, the good news I guess."

"Well, she found the other half of they key."

"And... the bad news?"

"So you know there are probably armed people here right?"

"No, but go on."

"Well she lost Frank."

"Oh... ha ha ha.... nope your not kidding are you?"

"No."

"Well great."

I slumped down at the table. "So does anyone actually know which direction they went?"

"Ask Annie. She's the smart one." Leo mocked.

"I wasn't even here when they wandered off!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well whose - " Leo began, but I cut him off.

"Guys. Just no. It's a yes or no question, so answer it that way."

Both of them huffed and looked away from each other.

Miranda finally broke the silence that followed. "Well. Seeing as n one knows where they are, WHY AREN'T WE LOOKING?!"

Her tone made me jump. Miranda was usually one of the calm ones of the group.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we have no idea where to start!" Reyna hissed.

"Oh just everyone shut up!" Annabeth exclaimed. "The question we need to ask is why we're here," She gestured to her group "We are enemies are we not?"

"Dunno why you're asking us." Connor replied.

I resisted the urge to groan. This was just ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I FORGOT TO PUBLISH ONE OF THE CHAPTERS. How stupid could I be? So the chapter I uploaded just before this one is before the Hazel one, if that makes sense. Sorry!


	8. Nico VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And boom - Nico and Hazel just got involved.

I glanced at the group in the corner. A blonde girl was yelling at some brown haired boy. A couple of other people were rolling their eyes at them. One was a black haired boy with green eyes. he seemed familiar somehow. But I couldn't quite put a name to his face.

Why were they sitting together if they didn't get along? Common sense.

"Nico? Earth to Nico?"

It was Hazel. How long had I been looking?

"Sorry. Just got distracted."

"It's fine."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Well," I started "How were your lessons?"

"Okay, I guess. Not the best though."

"Never would have guessed. It's not like it's our first day in a new school or anything."

"You asked!"

 

Thalia POV

I spun round as much as I could with a hand on my shoulder. There was another man, similar build to the others. 

I pulled away as much as I could and dropped suddenly, forcing him to release his grip. While he alerted the others, I ran.

I know what you're thinking - Wow Thalia, you just left your friends there! Well sorry to disappoint you, I was hardly going to be able to help them if I got caught. And I would get caught if I stayed there.

Footsteps pounded behind me. Okay Thalia, think - where can you hide??

The abandoned art classroom! Hindrid High (That is not a school as far as I know) had been one of the first schools hit by cuts to the art fund. So we now had a lot less lessons, which only about two people in the entire school complained about. So currently it was a win-win-win situation.

But I couldn't just run in there. First I had to lose them.

I ducked into a random room. I shoved a box against the door and hit behind a pile of them. Soon enough the men entered.

They started looking for me, leaving no one at the door. Imbeciles. 

Quietly as possible, I came out of my hiding place and left. I opted to leave the door how it was - open - because there was no lock on it and if I shut it, they'd get suspicious.

On the way back to Clarisse and Frank, I crashed into someone.

I know. There was no one else there. But I did, I swear.

This time, I managed not to fall on my butt. The person I crashed into was a girl with cinnamon brown - Oh.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I told her, smiling slightly.

"No kidding," She said "Don't want to make a habit of smashing into people."

Only then did I notice the boy standing next to her. He had obsidian black hair and was quite pale. He looked surprisingly similar to...

"Nico?!"

"Thalia?!"

I couldn't quite believe it. It had been years since I'd seen Nico. After the incident, he'd moved away.

And now, here he was, in my school. 

"Oh-my-gods-it's-been-ages-where-have-you-been-we've-missed-you-so-much!" I said without stopping.

"Jeez Thals, slow down!" Nico replied, smirking "Besides, you've been ignoring Hazel. Rude much?"

I spun back to Hazel. "Sorry!" I said quickly "It's just been forever since I saw Nico. I have to keep annoying my cousin."

Hazel smiled "So you go from 'I missed you so much' to 'I have to keep annoying my cousin' in the space of thirty seconds."

"That's how I roll."

Then I remembered what I'd been doing before I'd run into them.

"I just remembered what I was doing. Come on!" I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them in the right direction. Or so I hoped.

"Thals, where are we going?" 

I ignored him. "Left here... no, it was right..." I muttered under my breath.

"Thals really."

"Thalia..." That was Hazel "Where are we going? Seriously."

"We're nearly there. I think," I replied eventually "Ah ha!" We'd arrived.

"So Thalia... Why are there two people tied up?" Nico exclaimed.

"Because, dufus, they.... just are. Look, if I knew, I would have already said." I replied, crouching next to Frank to untie his bonds. Nico started untying Clarisse.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in a closed off block?" Hazel questioned.

"It's closed off?" I asked. That would explain why there was no one here.

"It was after some kids told the teachers about some supposedly armed guys."

"Yeah, them...."

"Oh gods Thals, what did you do this time?" Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"What? Nothing! I just meant I'd seen them, that's all."

"Riiight."

"I'm not lying!"

"So you won't mind explaining what you were doing here in the first place then."

"Nope. Clarisse didn't turn up to lunch, so we went to look for her. I was with Frank and we saw someone heading down a corridor. So Frank went after them and I waited behind. Frank didn't come back, I got a call from Percy saying it wasn't who we thought it was. So then I went round a different way, found three guys standing round here, another one came up behind me, I ran round a lot, led them into a classroom, left them in there looking for me and crashed into Hazel." I took a deep breath.

"Woah. Was not expecting that."

"Well, now you know."

The people weren't going to stay gone forever. We needed to get out of here while we could.

I gently shook Frank to wake him up. He didn't, so I shook him harder. "Frank, wake up!"

He jerked awake. "Jeez. Miss impatient." 

I shook Clarisse awake, who very nearly punched me in the face "JEEZ! Excuse me for trying to help you!" Clarisse went red.

"So, quick introductions if you don't know each other all ready, Nico and Hazel, Frank and Clarisse. Frank and Clarisse, Nico and Hazel." I said.

Nico coughed "So are we gonna go or not?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

And then we heard footsteps. And voices.

"Very quietly back up." I murmured quietly. Frank found an unlocked classroom and we ducked inside.

"Dumb girl, dissa - All right who was meant to be on guard duty!?" Said one. No one else said anything. 

"I, um... I think it was me."

"Then why didn't you stay here?!" 

"Because you all told me to come with you!" I recalled hearing him earlier. He was the younger sounding one.

Hazel had frozen to the spot, almost like she recognised the voice. I gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head and looked away.

Well, one thing at a time. Right now we needed to figure out a way out of here. And preferably quickly.

We huddled into a circle. "Guys, any ideas?"

"I say we go beat them up." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, that works with the Titans and stuff, but not this time."

"How about we go through the window?" Nico suggested.

I checked how high we were. "Well, if we had a rope.... but no. Unless you want to break your legs."

Thing was, the window was our only option. So we had to figure out something.

I glanced around. We needed something to get down with. There were pieces of fabric strewn about. Some were useless, but some were rather long. I'd worked with the stuff in art class. Practically indestructible, but it could not be tied. 

"Everyone, split up and search the cupboards for anything useful," I said "But quietly!"

I went to a cupboard near the door. Pipe cleaners, fabric, buttons... Ah. cable ties.

"Guys." I held them up triumphantly. 

"Well..." Frank mused "They could work."

"Exactly. Come one everyone, get tying!"

So we did. They clipped in a circle, so hand holds were made that way. They were easy enough to do, but still, it took us a good half an hour.

"Just our luck, huh? Being stuck in a room with windows facing away from everyone." I said as we clipped our sections together. We'd used all the ties so we just had to hope it was long enough.

"Here goes nothing." Frank said, and threw one end out of the window.

I leaned out. "Well, it's a bit off but it's make-able. Who's going first?"

"I'll go." Clarisse said. She stepped onto the window sill, and tested how strong the 'rope' was. It had been tied to a table leg, and the table in which had been completely wedged inside a cupboard. So it should be fine, but we were holding onto it just in case.

"Here goes." She stepped off, putting her feet onto the wall and gripping the makeshift rope.

Halfway down, it was still going well. Then I remembered something.

"I'll be right back." I told the others. I quickly dragged a table - quietly as I could - and put it against the door. Just in case the men started looking for us.

I then went back to holding the 'rope'. Clarisse was almost down.

Then something crashed against the door.


	9. Frank VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climb guys! Now lets ru-u-u-un....
> 
> ...What the heck?

I spun round from looking out the window. Great. Just our luck that they'd find us before even one of us was down.

There was a sudden, sharp tug on the cable-tie rope. Clarisse was waving us down, both feet planted on the ground.

"Thalia, go!" I said quickly. 

"But -"

"Just go!"

She did so reluctantly, swinging her legs over the window sill and gripping tightly with both hands. She gently pushed off, keeping her eyes on the wall and not glancing down.

Something rammed against the door again. I was very grateful Thalia had thought to put the table against it, otherwise they would have been in a long while ago.

I took a glance at Thalia's progress. She was almost halfway down, which was surprisingly fast. Nit as fast as Clarisse, but that was Clarisse.

There was a loud splintering sound. The door was breaking. Being as strong built as they were, it wouldn't take the men long to get in now.

So there was no time to climb down.

Thalia was almost down. Good. Clarisse had gone to fetch help (As far as I could tell). Also good.

"We have to hide," I told Nico and Hazel "There's no time."

They both nodded, and we quickly found hiding places. Hazel slipped inside a cupboard, Nico ducked behind some towering piles of material and I hid under a table.

I pondered the situation. This didn't happen to normal people. The weirdest thing that should happen was a fire alarm. Not anything like this. It was like someone had taken the story line of an adventure novel and thrown it into our lives.

*CRASH*

The door snapped. Six men ran in.

Wait... 

There should be seven.

Oh please don't tell me they left one in the corridor. That would be absolutely typical.

"J.J, don't wander off this time!" One called out the door.

"Oh for gods -" 

"Don't argue with me." His voice was steely, threatening. There was no reply from 'J.J'.

We were rather stuck at this point. If any of us had been climbing down, they would have spotted us, so that had been a good instinct. But now we were stuck in our hiding places. We couldn't leave because of J.J. So all we could really do was wait. Thing was, that didn't really seem helpful, since we had no idea when - And if - Help would come. Besides, our hiding places were kind of obvious to anyone with common sense, Nico's especially.

I was admittedly stumped.

 

Hazel POV

Okay... Think. Not about freaking John... Think about a way out of here.

Yeah, nothing.

I nearly huffed in frustration. Apparently all it took was of couple of words in John's voice to muddle my brain.

I mean, it had been seemingly forever since I'd seen him. I hadn't even thought about him for months, but apparently my brain hadn't got the memo - It refused to forget him. 

Anndd now I was having conversations with myself about him. Great, going insane was just what I needed.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and quickly took stock of the situation. Pipe cleaners, glue ad paintbrushes inside the cupboard, fabric just outside. So with those materials, I had to make a distraction or just something to help us.

I thought about it. A distraction was probably our best bet. Leaning against the back of the cupboard, I thought - 

The back gave way. I had to grab onto one of the shelves - Which was a really awkward angle by the way - To stop myself from falling back with it and making noise.

I twisted my head back, mostly to see what on earth happened, but also to see how it hadn't made a massive sound.

Ah. the back hadn't fully come off, hanging on by a corner. Behind it.... Well, put it this way - I had not realised the school was old enough to have escape tunnels.

Because as far as I could tell, that's what it was. I couldn't see much with the back of the cupboard still hanging there, but what I could see was a fairly filthy tunnel that led in both directions.

Was our luck really that good, or was it a trap? No, if the men knew it was here, they probably would have blocked it up. Besides, I could tell no one had seen it for a while, from the dust covering everything and the 1950's doll. Kinda random.

Very carefully, I shifted round so I could let go of the shelf and gripped the cupboard back with both hands. I half expected it to creak like a building falling over, but it only made a vague scratching sound against the brick. Hopefully it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Now came the tricky part. Somehow, I had to get Nico and Frank through here. So even after all that, I still needed a distraction.

Hmmm.

If the tunnels went both ways.... I could go one way, make some sort of noise and come back.... Well, it was better than nothing.

I recalled Nico and Frank hiding to the left of the cupboard. So I'd have to go right, or they could get seen.

Discovery : The tunnels were very dark. Also, they were much smaller than they looked. I could fit with a little spare room, but Frank might struggle with his bulky build. 

Problems I'd sort out later.

I started crawling. I wrinkled my nose after a metre. It smelled sort of like.... Uh.... A not nice smell. There's no other way to describe it. 

I tuned out for a minute, which meant I had no idea how far I'd gone. To be safe, I went on another metre before knocking the wall three times.

I heard footsteps approach, multiple sets. I started backing up as quietly as I could. 

It seemed like forever before I got back to the cupboard. I peeked out, to find all six guys searching the other end of the room. Were they actually that dumb? Well, I wasn't complaining.

I took my shoes off, so I'd make less noise, and crept out. I had a quick debate over whether to attack them, but that would ultimately end up badly. 

I tapped Nico on the shoulder and pointed him towards the cupboard. Finding Frank, I did the same thing.

I silently prayed to every god I knew of that the men wouldn't turn around. If they did, well, we were currently in plain sight. Draw your own conclusions.

I slipped into the cupboard after Nico and Frank. I gestured towards the tunnel. Nico looked reluctant at first, but he crawled in, followed by Frank. As I'd thought, it was a bit of a squeeze for him.

I put my shoes on while they were doing this. Then I followed them, into the dark depths of the tunnels.


	10. Clarisse IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and HOME TIME.

Thalia made it down. We both turned tails and ran back to the main building. 

If you're just tuning in to my thoughts - Which if you are, I'll beat you up - We were escaping from a bunch of people who attacked me on my way to lunch.

"Where is everyone?" I heard Thalia mutter. The fields were deserted. Just our luck.

And as if today couldn't have gotten anymore cliche-ish, it started raining.

I gave Thalia a look. 'Did that really just happen?'

Either way, we had to find someone. Most people would probably be in the canteen at this time.

Wait.

had all that happened in lunchtime? No freaking way. Not possible.

And yet.... My watch said otherwise.

How had all that.... Just.... Wow.

Moving on, we made it to the main building. We both gasped for breath, and pushed the side door open.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Someone exclaimed next to us.

"I mean, 'Oh yeah, I lost Frank', and then nothing!" Percy continued. He didn't look happy.

"Um....." Was Thalia's clever reply. Before anyone could say anything else, we were interupted.

"Thalia Grace and Clarisse la Rue! We have police looking for you you know!" Said Miss Price, the deputy head.

"Well you see Miss," Thalia begins "Me and Frank went looking for Clarisse because she didn't urn up to lunch, and then we bumped into Nico and Hazel..."

Miss Price cut her off. "Quite frankly (I'M SO SORRY FOR THE PUN), I couldn't care less if you went to Spain or rode a unicorn. Where are the others?"

"That's kind of why we're here.... You mentioned the police were here , so maybe you could send some help to the west block...."

"What on Earth happened?!" Leo put in. 

"It's a long story." I said.

Miss Price directed a team of policemen over to the west block, as Thalia had said. I wondered how the others were doing.

"Ahem," Katie said " If you don't mind, I'm sure we'd all like to know WHERE THE HECK YOU'VE BEEN AND WHAT HAPPENED?!!!"

"Jeez, feisty!" I said "Thalia, you start."

"Why me?" She complained.

I rolled my eyes "Because I was unconscious for half of it!"

"Oh yeah. I totally didn't know that."

We sat in a group, with our friends, some policemen and for some bizarre reason the Giants, Titans and 'Wanderers' - Who just mingled with everyone. 

"Okay then. So shall I start from after Percy phoned me, or before?"

"Before!" Everyone chorused.

"Well then. Me and Frank went to the west block..." Thalia went on to tell them what happened, up until finding Hazel and Nico. At that point, Percy interrupted.

"Nico as in cousin Nico?"

"Yup."

"So what, he just randomly showed up after years?"

"It seems so. May we continue?"

I took over, explaining how we went in a classroom and made the cable tie rope.

"That actually worked?" Travis asked, in a tone of amazement.

"Yeah. Surprising really."

"And here we are." Thalia finished.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Annabeth - I still didn't get why she was here - commented "So you left your friends with those guys?"

"Oh my gods!" Thalia said in exasperation "Were you not listening?! We had to come and get help!"

"Still-"

"Just shut up. I don't know why you're even here, and it wasn't you that was in the situation. It's not like we could all go down at once, or can your tiny mind not realise that?"

"Oooohhh!" Connor said.

Annabeth was fuming. "Maybe your tiny mind can't process I was just making a comment!"

"A comment that mocked our choice of actions!"

"Well your actions should be mocked!"

"Annabeth-" Cecil began, but I cut him off.

"No. You weren't there. You didn't have to make the choices. You didn't get attacked and you couldn't have done any better." There was an undertone of 'If you argue, it won't be good for your health'.

Annabeth glared at me for a moment. Then she turned away, glowering.

"Nice job." Jason commented.

"No kidding," Percy said "It's not often someone outwits Chase."

I smirked. "Then she was overdue."

 

Frank POV

I squeezed through the tunnel, following Nico.

Part of me knew this whole situation was ridiculous. An escape tunnel? Come on. That's not something schools are designed to have. 

Not that I was complaining. At least it got us away from the men.

"So Hazel," I said quietly "How did you stumble upon this tunnel?"

"I fell into. Quite literally."

"Huh?" Nico asked.

"I lent against the back of the cupboard and it gave way into this."

"Oh." I said.

We crawled on in silence for a while.

"So has anyone actually thought about where we're trying to get to?" I asked.

"Well..." Hazel mused "I just kinda thought, 'Hey, if we go straight it's got to lead outside at some point!' So I'm going with that."

"That is one of the most unreliable plans I've ever heard." Nico grumbled.

"Well it's the only one we've got."

 

"I see light!" Nico cried.

"What? Where?" Hazel asked.

"Up ahead!"

"You two are acting like you've never seen light before." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe we haven't." Nico said.

"Right. Of course you haven't. Silly me."

We emerged behind a bush. It just had to be raining too.

"So,um..." Hazel trailed off. "What now?"

"Well, we should head back to the main building I guess..." I mumbled.

So we did. We arrived shortly.

"Frank!" Someone yelled. Clarisse barrelled into me.

"Jeez!" I yelped, almost falling over.

Clarisse huffed. "You had us worried! And don't even try and excuse it, you've been ages!"

"Oh come on Clarisse. We've only been back fifteen minutes!" Says a new voice. It's Thalia.

"But seriously you three, you had us worried." She said, glaring at each of us.

"Now inside! The others are completely freaking out."

"When are they not?" I asked.

"Touche."

It wasn't as bad as Thalia had said. We did get nearly suffocated, but all's well that ends well.

"Now," Percy said sternly "You're telling us exactly what happened after Clarisse and Thalia left."

"What is there to tell?" Hazel asked "We went through a compartment in a cupboard and got outside somehow."

"Wait!" Leo announced "Does that mean this is Narnia?"

Groans echoed form everyone. Except Percy that is.

"What? That was a good reference." He defended.

"That may be so," Thalia sighed "But it's not the time, considering everyone is being sent home."

"Wait, what?" 

I hadn't noticed either. Police officers were herding kids out of the doors. I guess that made sense. We weren't exactly going to go to last lesson.

"Alright all of you," One said, approaching us "Home now. There's a bus stop not far away for those who usually catch the school bus." He said it in a monotone, as if it were rehearsed.

"Right then.. See you all whenever we're next in!" Thalia said, and joined the crowd funnelling through the doors. We joined her, pretty exhausted.


	11. Percy X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor babies....
> 
> .....But of course Annie is having a great time.

I walked down the street alongside Leo. We hadn't bothered with the 'bus', it being more like a truck. So here we were, walking the long journey home.

"So," Leo said in an attempt to make conversation "Busy day, huh?"

I snorted "Understatement."

"But really, I don't understand how Thalia could have lost Frank. He's basically a freaking sumo wrestler!"

"What I don't understand is how Nico and Hazel got into the science block. You know, it was blocked off."

"What's the deal with them two anyway? I mean I know there new, but how do you and Thalia know them?"

"Well, we hadn't met Hazel before, but Nico's our cousin. At least we always pretended we were cousins 'cus we never saw each other enough to call ourselves siblings."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to see each other often to be siblings."

"We were five okay!"

"Well if that's the case I'm pretty impressed you already knew what a cousin was."

I was about to reply, but without me realising we'd reached our street.

"Well that's the fastest we've ever walked home." I mumbled. We went over to our house... or houses, depending on which way you looked at it.

But anyway,I pushed the door open quietly as I could. I glanced around tentatively at the living room, floor still covered with rubbish.

The house was silent. Apparently Gabe had gone out. Phew.

I quickly strode upstairs and dumped my bag in my room.Did we have homework?

Oh wait. It didn't matter, since I highly doubted we'd be back in school for a while.

I wasn't sure that was entirely a good thing.

Either way, since Gabe was out I decided to investigate his room. Don't ask why, I just decided it was a good idea. Which it kinda wasn't, but tomata tomato.

I pushed the door open, creaking as it went. It was the smell that hit me first. It was like a pig pen, if that pig pen had had mouldy bread and milk left all over the place and left there, then someone trying to be helpful has poured water everywhere and wiped it round a bit before giving up. Not pleasant at all.

I went over to the desk. Wiping some beer bottle away, I investigated the papers. They were all either bills or more bills, so I moved on to the drawers. The first just had and address book - Who knew Gabe bothered? - and some pens.

The second was more interesting. It had a mask in it, a full face one with a really creepy expression. The drawer also contained a token with some three headed dog on it.

The third drawer was just plain weird.... And a little freaky.

For one thing, the inside was painted red and black - Why he bothered was beyond me. Oh, and there was a gun.

Ok, on further inspection, it was a taser gun, but still - Freaky.

At this point I should probably have been paying attention, but hey, I'd just found a gun in my step-dads drawer.

"Well, brain boy decided to have a look around did he?" A fist collided with my face.

Obscenities raced through my mind. Gabe must have come back while I wasn't paying attention.

I tried to kick him away, but someone else held me back. I caught a glance at that person.

Just my luck, Graham had decided to come over. Typical...

Gabe rained punches upon me, so pretty soon I'd gone limp. Everything seemed kind of blurry, so I missed the conversation between Gabe and Graham.

Gabe stepped on my rib cage, causing me to groan in pain. He then picked me up like a sack of potatoes and sauntered out the room. 

My thoughts were muddled, but I was still confused. This was new. Usually I just got beaten to unconsciousness and left on the floor.

Gabe dropped me in the storage cupboard. I'd always figured it stored alcohol and the like, but in fact there was more sheets and clothes than anything.

"Stay in here a couple of days brain boy. Might teach you a thing or two about going through my stuff." Gabe growled. The words took a few moments to register. When they did, I heard the door lock, and inwardly groaned. Knowing Gabe, he'd forget I was even here.

 

Annabeth POV

I stormed down my street, still fuming from the Clarisse incident. Who did she think she was?

I reached my house and fumbled with my key, eventually opening it. Immediately, I was assaulted by my two brothers.

"Anniebeth!" Bobby exclaimed, grinning.

Despite my mood, I couldn't help but smile. "Yep, I'm home."

"Can you help us build a Lego house?" Matthew asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, just as soon as I get changed." I managed to escape their hold and dash up the stairs. I threw on a random t-shirt and leggings, them jogged back downstairs.

Before long, I'd helped my brothers build a medium sized house of Lego. I would've built more, but just then, the door rang.

Luke stands outside as I open the door. 

"Oh!" I say, surprised. Luke never comes round to my house. "Uh, hi. Coming in?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm just stopping to tell you we're meeting Thalia and co in the park at eight. You know, 'cus they've got the other piece of they key."

I nodded. "I'll be there."

Luke leaves and I shut the door, before going back to my brothers.

 

Leo POV

I sit in my room, not particularly doing much. Then I hear cries coming from next door.

I wince, and stand up to go downstairs. I might be able to help after all.

The cries stop as I get downstairs. Either Percy is unconscious, or they/he has stopped. I start to push the door open, but heavy footsteps sound on the other side so I instead back up into the kitchen.

Graham flings the door open loudly, causing me to flinch. I hid behind the door as he goes upstairs.

It goes quiet, so I slip out from outside the door and through to the living room. Big mistake.

Graham hasn't actually gone upstairs. He swings his fist at me as I walk past, and it connects with my jaw. It's followed up by a serious of harsh blows to my ribs forcing me to the floor. I cry out as he stamps on my ankle, hard.

Pain turns everything red. Is it broken? Possibly. 

Graham kicks my stomach before storming upstairs. I groaned, resting my head against the wall.


End file.
